The present invention relates to a floor cleaning wipe which comprises a water insoluble substrate which has been impregnated with a liquid floor cleaning composition.
The patent literature describes numerous wipes for both body cleaning and cleaning of hard surfaces but none describe the instant cleaning wipes which have improved cleaning characteristics in the minimization of streaking and residue, together with optimum mileage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,756,612; 5,763,332; 5,908,707; 5,914,177; 5,980,922 and 6,168,852 teach cleaning compositions which are inverse emulsions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,183,315 and 6,183,763 teach cleaning compositions containing a proton donating agent and having an acidic pH.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,863,663; 5,952,043; 6,063,746 and 6,121,165 teaches cleaning compositions which are water emulsions.
A floor cleaning wipe for cleaning floors comprises a water insoluble substrate consisting of three layers which is impregnated with a liquid cleaning composition containing tall oil soap, a sultaine surfactant, an amine oxide, a perfume, a preservative and water, wherein the liquid cleaning composition is not an emulsion and does not contain a sulfate or sulfonate surfactant, proteins, metallic salts, enzymes, amides, sodium hypochlorite, dimethicone, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, monoalkyl phosphate or silicon based sulfosuccinate.